injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravager's Intro Quotes (Teen Titans vs X-Men 2)
VS. Beast Boy Ravager: Did Tara really kiss you? Beast Boy: Even I couldn't believe it. Ravager: She really liked our Beast Boy, isn't it? VS. Blackfire Blackfire: Do you really think that Richard will love you? Ravager: I help him in his principles. Instead of you. Blackfire: Just another girl in my blacklist. ---- Ravager: Why did you join Jason,Komand'r? Blackfire: He promised I could have Nightwing for me. Ravager: Not if I can stop you. VS. Black Cat Black Cat: Let's play,Rose Wilson. Ravager: I don't feel like playing cat and mouse. Black Cat: Cutie. The cats always fall standing. VS. Chesire Chesire: '''I thought we were friends. '''Ravager: I thought we were more than friends. Chesire: Now,it's over. VS. Cyclops Cyclops: I heard your father drugged Jean into killing another me. Ravager: I'm not afraid of ghosts. Cyclops: Do I look like a ghost to you? VS. Daken Daken: Explain yourself. Ravager: '''I collect animal heads. '''Daken: Wanna know? Let's skip interrogation. ---- Daken: I didn't get what you said. Ravager: My voice is still... Daken: I don't listen wild voices. ---- Ravager: Hey,Sweetie. Did you miss me? Daken: I...don't think so. Ravager: You hurt my feelings. ---- Ravager: Wild Freak. Daken: '''Daddy's girl. '''Ravager: Don't call me like this anymore. VS. Deathstroke Deathstroke: Jericho convinced you to spare me. Ravager: Yeah. He was right. I outgrew you. Deathstroke: But you won't survive against me. VS. Doctor Fate Doctor Fate: Your past is dark. Ravager: Dick Grayson enlights my future. Doctor Fate: You have no future. VS. Green Arrow Ravager: I heard you fought my father. Green Arrow: DId he tell you I defeated him once? Ravager: I'm knowing it now. VS. Harley Quinn Harley Quinn: So you're my new schoolmate? Ravager: I have even suggested Batgirl to ask for a raise. Harley Quinn: Wait. Is she paid? VS. Havok Ravager: How does it feel to be the villain? Havok: '''Silence,girl. '''Ravager: Your brother would be ashamed of you. ---- Havok: Taking me on is a mistake. Ravager: Even Logan trusts me. Havok: Because....Both didn't care about my brother. VS. Hyperion Hyperion: I can see you are mad at your father. Ravager: He tried to kill me. Hyperion: How many ungrateful children there are in the world. VS. Iceman Ravager: Hello,Bobby. Iceman: Hi,Rose... Ravager: Even if you're not my Bobby,you serve. ---- Iceman: Wait...Don't tell me... Ravager: A popsicle, please? Iceman: I thought you'd call me popsicle boy. VS. Jean Grey Ravager: '''How does it feel to be a villain? '''Jean Grey: Mutants need fair laws too. Ravager: How Boring... ---- Jean Grey: Wanna hear something? Ravager: A secret? Jean Grey: '''Ravager vs Dark Phoenix. VS. Mysterio '''Mysterio: I will analyze your brain no matter what. Ravager: You will find nothing Mysterio: Only your father's seal. ---- Ravager: Come on,Bubble Head. Mysterio: You don't scare me. Ravager: I ravage guys like you. I don't scare them. VS. Nightcrawler Nightcrawler: Roy and Garfield made a mistake trying to protect you. Ravager: Don't talk about them like this. Nightcrawler: They got what they deserved. VS. Nightwing Ravager: I've been thinking,Grayson.... Nightwing: Trying to steal a kiss,Rose? Ravager: You are so clever. ---- Ravager: Why did you choose Kori,Dick? Nightwing: She was something special. Ravager: Fighting is not my only talent. VS. Raven Raven: Still caring about your father, Rose? Ravager: Lecturing me again, Raven? Raven: I know affliction on the people when I feel it. VS. Red Arrow Red Arrow: Wait... Don't tell me.... Ravager: Hands up,Robin Hood. Red Arrow: I knew you would say that. VS. Red Hood Red Hood: Rose Wilson. Ravager: Jason Todd. Red Hood: Let's see if you bleed. VS. Robin Robin: '''Dick believes you can be a heroine. '''Ravager: Unlike my father? That's for sure. Robin: The Titans would be better without you. ---- Ravager: You were a bastard with Dick. Robin: I don't have regrets. Ravager: Just as I expected from who tried to kill my father. ---- Robin: Slade's daughter. Ravager: Batman's bastard son. Robin: You are no prodigal daughter either. ---- Ravager: I heard my father killed your grandpa. Robin: '''I'll break your teeth if you remind me of this again. '''Ravager: I promised to Dick I would stop you. VS. Rogue Ravager: Stay away from Dick. Rogue: '''Or what? '''Ravager: I'll cut you in half. ---- Rogue: Give me back Bobby. Ravager: He is not yours,leech. Rogue: He is. He was. And he will be mine again. ---- Ravager: How many boyfriends did you have? Rogue: Four boyfriends. Ravager: Unfaithful trollop. ---- Rogue: How is Dick doing? Ravager: None of your business. Rogue: '''He will soon be mine. VS. Starfire '''Ravager: Some problem with me,Kori? Starfire: Stop flirting with my boyfriend. Ravager: Come on. You know I can't. ---- Starfire: There are things you need to learn. Ravager: Like what exactly? Starfire: How not to flirt with the boyfriend of other girls. ---- Ravager: What did Dick see in you,Kori? Starfire: Dick and I complete each other. Ravager: Maybe I should find it out myself. VS. Storm Ravager: How does it feel to be the villain? Storm: YOU are the villain,Rose. Ravager: The woman is crazier than me. VS. Terra Terra: ''' You have no idea about what your father did to me. '''Ravager: Come on. Give me a break,will you? Terra: I wonder if Dick really trusts you. ---- Terra: Dick thinks you're redeemable. Ravager: And I am. Unlike my father. Terra: Do the others think like this too? VS. The Punisher The Punisher: Your father just paid for his crimes. Ravager: And.... The Punisher: '''And now,so will you. ---- '''The Punisher: Now you see, Rose Wilson. Ravager: I see what? The Punisher: You just need a bad day to become a villain. Category:Quotes Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2